onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ushio D. Neptune
Ushio D. Neptune, also known as "Mad Emperor" and is the eccentric Captain of the Neptune Pirates. He's known to have eaten the Jishaku Jishaku no Mi: Model Water (Magnet Magnet Fruit). He is also one of the North Blue Supernovas and currently holds a bounty of image:Bsymbol10.gif32,000,000. History Pre-Story Much of Ushio's past, before the story begins, is unknown. What is known is that, at some point, he managed to befriend a Sea King named Skippy, blew up two Marine Battleships and somehow caused 'Wild Seed' Sophia Violettes to develop a grudge against him. Meeting Tell After accidentally capsizing most of his boat, Ushio used the explosives on board to blow the rest of the ship up, propelling him onto a nearby island and surprising Jericho Tell, and his friend Anna, who happened to be nearby. After Anna left to go and get medical aid, Ushio regained consciousness and annoyed Tell with his dazed and eccentric mumblings. After Anna was kidnapped by a group of bandits that Tell had angered, however, Ushio showed up to stop the townsfolk from attacking him. Inspiring Tell to stop moping and to go rescue Anna, Ushio was apparently knocked unconscious by Tell, who didn't want him to get hurt. However, he later returned to rescue Tell from the rampage of a mangogator and, by teaming up with him, the two managed to kill it. After defeating the rest of the bandits, Tell agrees to join Ushio's crew, and the two set off for more adventures. The Boy who Fell from the Sky and the Mysterious Swordswoman After randomly drifting for several days, Ushio and Tell suddenly hear screaming from above them. They look up to see a young boy plummeting out of the sky, who accidentally lands on their boat and destroys is. Ushio is knocked unconscious during this, but is rescued by Tell who drags him and the boy, Yura, onto a marine vessel. After driving off the marines onboard the ship, the group decides to explore and discover a young woman, bound and gagged, in one of the crates. After they release her, she attempts to take Ushio hostage in an attempt to get her swords back. Ushio manages to escape, however, and a truce is reached. the woman introduces herself as Tsurugi and asks to be let off at the next island. However, Ushio wants to get her to join his crew. Verate Island Thanks to Yura's directions, the crew finally reach land and, despite Ushio's pleas, Tsurugi leaves. Suspicious of the unnatural quiet, Ushio and Yura decide to go exploring. Once into town, they're dragged into a house by a small girl named Aisha, who tells them about the town and its vicious leader, Captain Stacean. After hearing about what Stacean did to Aisha's family, Ushio decides to beat Stacean up. However, the house is attacked by marines first. Ushio manages to successfully fight them off, but is separated from Aisha in the process. After going back to their ship, they find a note from Aisha explaining that she was rescued by Tsurugi and that the two had gone to rescue Tell, who had been captured by Stacean. Ushio and Yura plan to go after them and meet up with Tell, who had recently escaped. Unable to make it to Tsurugi, due to the many marines patrolling the town, Ushio uses the explosives on their ship to propel it, and them, across the town to where Tsurugi was fighting Captain Stacean and his three Pillars of Justice. After crashing the ship, Ushio immediately unleashes a fierce attack on Stacean and challenges him to a fight. While he appeared to have the advantage at first, the lack of water in the town quickly weakened him and gave Stacean the opportunity to gain the upper hand. Before he was finished off, however, Tsurugi appeared to buy him some time to find a good water supply. He is led to an old, steel water tower by Aisha, but is unable to crack it open. At that moment, Stacean returned with a badly beaten Tsurugi. Ushio managed to distract Stacean long enough for Tsurugi to cut open the water tower and used the contents to flatten the corrupt captain once and for all. After a short celebration, Ushio and his crew are forced to leave by the appearance of a marine ship on the horizon. However, Tsurugi agrees to stay as a temporary crew member. Threshold Island After accidentally capsizing their new boat, the Neptune Pirates barely reach Threshold Island. There, they learn about Ushio's status as a Supernova and fend off an attack by another Supernova, Chiffy Shill. Feeling hungry, Ushio and Tell head to a noodle shop where they witness a fight between Ichiya Mihawk and Nerras Wanze, but leave before they can be dragged into it. While wandering about, they learn of the Grand Dead End Competition. Ushio, naturally, wants to enter, but Tell reminds them that they don't have a ship. At that moment, they are approached by Rio Donovan, who offers them a ship in exchange for letting him join their crew. Ushio accepts. Appearance Ushio is easily recognised by his long, billowing, blue longcoat, which reaches down to his heels and, as he puts it, 'generates awesomeness'. He has jet-black, messy hair and deep blue eyes. Under his longcoat, he wears a simple black vest and trousers, with a loose brown belt. Personality Ushio is quite eccentric, generally acting strange or doing stupid things, much to the annoyance of his first mate. He can also switch between being quite laidback and overly excitable in an instant. However, he can be serious when he needs to and this change is often noted by members of his crew. He has a 'mild' obsession with dynamite and has attempted to blow up his ship on multiple occasion. And succeeds in some. He also enjoys making dramatic entrances, once waiting several minutes just for the perfect moment to appear. He also has a habit of naming his weapons. He enjoys fame and loved everyone taking notice of him on Threshold Island. He's very persistent, especially when he wants someone to join his crew, taking every spare second to ask them to join. Relationships Jericho Tell Due to being his almost polar opposite, Tell often ends up getting annoyed at Ushio's many antics. Despite this, the two trust and rely on each other. Yura As the one who invited him to join the crew, Ushio and Yura get on pretty well, despite Tell's frustration. The two generally misbehave and get into trouble together although, due to Yura's cowardice, Ushio's usually the one bailing them out. Tsurugi Despite the fact that she took him hostage the first time they met, Ushio seems to like tsurugi and was quite desperate to have her on his crew. While she acts cold to him a lot of the time, Tsurugi does seem to trust Ushio, as she buys him time against Captain Stacean, despite putting herself at risk. Abilities He has eaten the Jishaku Jishaku no Mi: Model Water (Magnet Magnet Fruit). The fruit allows the user to magnetise bodies of water to attract or repel to the users, or any objects the user is holding. The strength of the magnetic charge is directly linked to the users willpower, or Haki, so most people can't magnetise very huge amounts of water and magnetising something like an ocean is close to impossible. It also can't magnetise objects that are only part water, like blood or clouds. Ushio usually uses it to form a giant hammer, by magnetising and compressing water to the tip of his staff. However, he can only use it if there is water around and it shares the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses Weapons Ushio only uses his staff in combat, which he stole from a random townsperson on Tell's home island. He has playfully named it Excalibur, but is considering changing it. Attacks Neptune Sledgehammer Ushio's primary attack, he magnetises and compresses a large amount of water to the tip of his staff and uses it as a powerful weapon. The size and power of the hammer depends on the amount of water nearby. A extra large variation, named the Neptune Megaton Hammer was used to defeat Captain Stacean. Neptune Lance Used against Chiffry Shill, this involves magnetising a small amount of water to the staff's tip and thrusting it into the opponent's stomach. It managed to knock back Shill and he commented that it was an impressive move. Trivia - Ushio's first name, as well as sounding like 'Ocean', is Japanese for 'tide', both appropriate considering his water powers. Category:Characters Category:North Blue Characters Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captain Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:Will of D